The Lament of Sasuke
by Rhyjle
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke contemplates on the past and the present as he sat atop a hill...waiting for the plan to set into motion...


**Note: **Hiya...this is my first time here or probably the second but anyway...this is my second fanfic after a long time...sorry if it is quite messed up...but i'll try to improve the next time...thanks a lot

**Disclaimer: I really could not believe I forgot this important thing. Christ. Anyway...the plot is mine and I do not own the character. It belongs to the author.**

**The Lament of Sasuke**

A guy with dark hair and coal eyes sat inconspicuously in a branch of a tree while looking over the village. Distant memories that brings great pain came rushing back and he could not stop himself from shedding tears for what might have been.

That fateful night when he found his parents dead…with his brother towering over them…that night when he let him run…and yet, still spared his life…

Only one thing kept him going…his hatred for his brother. He strived so hard to enter Ninja Academy and ended up under Team 7, with the supervision of Kakashi, one whose Sharingan was implanted.

Once, he believed he could abandon his lust for power, his lust for vengeance but as days passed by, he felt his resolve weaken…all from Naruto's influence.

But Orochimaru made him realize his true objective so he left Konoha and followed him, his life in there becoming a close book.

No matter how great their efforts were, he never went back with them because he has already chosen his path…the path to become stronger…to become powerful…and so, in the Valley of no Ends, he severed the bond he had with the person he considered his best friend.

Really, if there was a chance for him to choose again, he would choose his life with them…forgetting about the hatred that lived with him for so many years…he smiled bitterly…he would choose that so he wouldn't feel the greater pain and torment after learning about his own brother.

The truth, it appeared, was more than painful to bear. He killed his brother who had been protecting him from the very end. Even in his last breath, in an act of desperation, he let him kill him, while still making Sasuke believe that Itachi is a murderous criminal who slaughtered his entire family.

And as he thought about it, Itachi never really left him an explanation as to why he didn't kill him…after hearing Madara's story, he somehow doubted that Itachi really wanted his eyes. All Itachi said before his last breath is "sorry Sasuke. This is the last time." He didn't know what it meant until Madara told him the truth about Itachi. He thinks that Itachi wanted to die in the hands of his brother…not to torture him but to make him stronger…to save him from a curse seal…

In that last act of desperation, he had been mumbling "my eyes, my eyes" while making Sasuke believe that his eyes, he would pluck out to strengthen his Sharingan's power.

Itachi had removed Orochimaru's seal on his brother, saving him from the curse and at the very end, he played out his role as a bad person, while in fact, he saved him before finally breathing his last.

And right now, Sasuke was left with nothing but emptiness and regret. Truly, he knows a lot about Itachi but he knew nothing about his brother. The brother who loved and protected him from the shadows.

No one can assuage that guilt inside him as the reality bared its fangs: he killed his brother, making his dream a reality. And what he gained from his death is an immeasurable power coupled with the tormenting pain of the truth.

And right now he had no choice but to open the closed chapter of his life…the chapter involving Naruto and Sakura and Kakashi…

This time though…he will open that chapter only to put an end to it…not to go back feeling the same happiness he had with them…for now…they will become his enemy…them and the entire Konoha village.

He really had no idea which is the truth about Konoha but the fact that his brother was ordered to annihilate his own clan by the elders is something he can't just let go. He will never forgive them for that.

So now, he is returning to the village he left three years ago, now with the intention of destroying it even if it means crossing paths against the team he once were.

He knew they have gotten stronger too and his strength alone is not enough but he also met great friends like them…Karin…Juugo…Suigetsu…and they were all willing to fight alongside him. That at least, he could use as his light of hope in his life of impending darkness.

And should he happen to die in the battle…he'll carry with him the memories of long ago and of the present…that alone should be enough to save him from the scorching heat of hell…for even if he burns there for killing his brother…he would endure…and should there be chance to repent…he will do so…

Also, should he die too…at least he left something for them…for Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and team Hawk…at least he wouldn't die without any explanation or words of apology…he had prepared everything…

The only thing left for him to do is act out his plan…no turning back…a ninja chooses the path he believes in and never looks back…that is his way of ninja…Uchiha Sasuke's way of being a ninja…


End file.
